The Hunt for the Creature
by Lacto3.1415
Summary: Something is harassing the animals of Elwood City. They only know that it lurks at a park and some have claimed that it has even kidnapped some pets. Amigo gets together with Pal and Kate to see if they can figure out exactly what this thing is. Will they be able to stop it?
1. Prologue

A/N: I haven't seen any fics written about Kate, Pal, and the other pets, so I decided to write one. I haven't watched Arthur in a while, so I hope I'm accurate on the dialogue part. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter One**

Pal and Kate are happily playing hide and seek...

"I found you!" Pal yells, finding Kate hiding inside a closet somehow.

"Aw!...Wanna play another round?" Kate asks, distraught at the fact that she has been found so fast.

"Sure! There's nothing else to do." Pal says, getting ready to hide. There truly is nothing else for tem to do. Arthur and D.W. are both at school and both Mr. and Mrs. Read are doing their jobs. After playing for about 20 minutes, Kate and Pal become tired and decide to take naps. After all, there's no real havoc going on in the house at this hour anyways. As soon as they are about to fall asleep, they hear a knock at the window...

"Hm...wonder who that is." Pal says lethargically, he stretches slowly, as if he had just woken up from a nap-even though he hadn't even started taking a nap. Pal trudges slowly over to the window to see who is outside. When he find out it is Amigo, he quickly races outside somehow to see what Amigo has to say on this bright afternoon.

"Pal! Kate! I have some bad news." Amigo says, arousing the curiosity in Pal and Kate.

"Is it Nemo again?" Kate asks, thinking about what Nemo could have done this time.

"No. Actually, I'm not sure who it is...a few pets claim to have seen some strange creature lurking about in one of the parks. They are now making many rumors and such that we must stop before it gets to out of hand. I've asked a few other pets to see if they could join in on the adventure of finding out what this creature is. Do you want to come?" Amigo asks, with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Sure! There's nothing else to do anyways." Kate states. And with that, the trio start discussing a plan...

* * *

A/N: How was that? I know it is kind of one of those overused kind of plots...but oh well. Hopefully the future chapters will be longer also... 


	2. They're starting out

**Chapter Two**

"So...where do we begin?" Pal asks, still trying to get the recent scenarios sorted out in his head.

"Well...before we head straight into the investigation, we should gather more info so that we have a slight insight on what we are heading into..." Kate suggests the pretty much already-known stature.

"Yes, we should head over to the sock market building right away." Amigo states.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Kate asks, seeing as she can only really crawl at this point.

"Good question..." Pal replies, pondering about that.

"Wonder if a wagon type thing would work..." Amigo says, looking around for some sort of wagon...

"Ah, that might work, Amigo!" Pal says excitedly, remembering that the Read's have a red wagon somewhere. After a couple of minutes searching for it, the three friends find it.

"Cool!" Kate states, "Let's try it out!" Kate climbs into the wagon as Pal and Amigo figure out how they will be able to push/pull it. After wasting about 3 minutes of arguing, Pal and Amigo decide that: Pal should somehow pull it from the front, while Amigo pushes it from behind. Another two minutes are spent on testing that procedure and all goes quite well...

A few minutes later, the trio arrives there, with Pal and Amigo quite exhausted from the trip. They are greeted by several other friendly pets and Allen Green Spaniel.

"Amigo! You're here!" a Labrador retriever says, "Ah, I see that you have succeeded in bringing back more allies, eh?"

"I would say so!" Amigo replies, grinning at both Kate and Pal who smiled back. A canary comes along, holding a -sock- in it's beak.

"Anybody here be willing to trade anything for this -sock-?" the canary asks hopefully, trying to advertise how wonderful his sock is.

"Sorry, but we are here for an official investigation of that strange creature in the park..." Amigo states, observing the disappointment in the canary's eyes.

"I see...oh well, I'll just have to try somewhere else then." the canary states bluntly as it flies away.

"Well...do you want to head inside now? We must start as soon as we can..." the Labrador states. Everybody there agrees and they head inside the building...

"Wow! This place is cool!" Kate states, happy at the fact that she gets to see the actual building itself. The many pets hurriedly racing around exchanging socks with each other may have stunned Kate at first, but after a while she got used to it.

"Where are we going to have this meeting anyways?" Pal asks, realizing that the hectic movements of the other pets in there may be quite distracting.

"Well, there is the back room...it's quite small, but it is better then staying out here," a calico cat states, her views being agreed upon quite quickly. The pets taking part in the investigation find their way to the back room. Upon entering, they all do find that it is quite small, but will do for the meeting itself...

* * *

A/N: Well, this is a little short, but the chapters will most likely get longer from here on (more discussion and such). I'll try to update this weekly (as I do with all me fics) or sooner. Well, hoped this second chapter turned out well! 


	3. More discoveries

A/N: Yes, it has been waaay to long since I've upadated. I totally lost inspiration there...

Anyways, this chapter is a little longer and I hope it turns out good enough:)

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**_In the meeting room_**

"Okay, so where do we start?" Kate asks, observing all the papers with various witness accounts on them.

"Well, the observations vary greatly," Alan Greenspaniel states, "Some pets claim that this creature is some sort of mammal, while others claim that it is some sort of reptile...no one really knows for sure what species or type of creature this thing is."

"I also heard that there were a couple cases in which a pet was napped by the creature and they haven't heard from those pets since...some pets are getting a little too hectic about this in that they now want to involve the people of this city..." the Labrador states.

"Hm...that wouldn't be a good idea." Alan states in a melancholic tone.

"Why not?" Kate asks, "They would probably be able to figure it out a lot faster then we can!"

"True. But we don't want to endanger any more lives here...they may go into this case too fast and there is that chance that someone may get hurt..." the Labrador says truthfully.

"That's true...but how do you guys plan to investigate this thing without risk of getting hurt?" Kate asks.

"Well, there is only one general area where all the sightings have been taking place - and that is one of the parks. It has not been spotted anywhere else...or so everyone says. We seriously have no real solid leads as to what is going on here. We are hoping that this isn't just a hoax created by some pet looking for fun...it is possible." the Labrador states.

"I certainly hope that doesn't happen!" Pal exclaims, "I still don't trust that Nemo..."

"Nemo? You mean Francine Frensky's pet cat? Yes, he may be a sly one, but he has seemed to be quite helpful in this investigation..." Alan states.

"Helpful? In what way?" Kate asks suspiciously.

"Well, Nemo has had the greatest luck in organizing groups to help pets out who seem to be too spazzed by this event. There would probably be more hectic activity and such it weren't for Nemo and his counseling groups." the calico cat states.

"Well...I still don't trust him..." Pal whispers to Kate.

"Anyways, how are we going to investigate? In what manner?" the calico cat changes the subject.

"Well, here's what I had planned..." Alan states. He tells the rest of the pets what his plans are on the investigation.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

There is a party going on at Arthur's school.

"Why did I even bother coming?" D.W. asks to no one as she watches everybody else having fun. Of course, none of D.W.'s friends or anyone from her grade attended this party at Arthur's school, so there aren't many people to hang out with.

"Ya know, I have a strange feeling that aliens are walking among us now..." Buster says, causing the Brain to sigh.

"What? Aliens are definitely going to make an appearance tonight...I know it..." Buster exclaims in a hopeful tone. Muffy runs over to Buster and the Brain.

"Hey guys! What do you think of my new outfit?" Muffy asks them.

"Interesting..." Buster replies, still in his -alien- mode.

"It looks nice." the Brain replies bluntly.

"Thanks...BRAIN!" Muffy says, walking away. Both the Brain and Buster shrug slightly as Brain walks over to Arthur and Francine.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" the Brain asks them.

"Pretty good. I'm going up to sing soon." Francine brags.

"I'm doing good. How are you?" Arthur asks the Brain.

"Pretty good...hey, so where'd you leave Pal and Kate?" the Brain asks Arthur strangely. "Oh they're at my house...alone...WAIT! THEY'RE HOME ALONE!" Arthur finally realizes that as he races over to his parents.

"MOM! DAD! WE LEFT KATE AT HOME ALONE!" Arthur yells loudly, causing all attending the party to become silent.  
"You just realized that?" Mrs. Crosswire asks a now very stunned Mrs. Read.

"HA! That PROVES aliens exist! Woo hoo!" Buster yells, excited at the fact he know found "proof"... 


	4. The Plan Begins

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I've been veggin' out here...hope you enjoy this chapter:)

* * *

****

**Chapter 4: The Plan Begins_  
_**

**_At the house..._**

"PAL!" Arthur yells. The family has been looking for Kate and Pal for ten minutes...

"Where have they gone?" Mrs. Read asks ignorantly. After a while, the four start to look for clues to the other's whereabouts.

"Hey look!" D.W. yells, motioning the others to the front yard. There is a small piece of a wagon...

"How did that get there?" Mr. Read asks.

"Look! There are also paw prints...but there are two pairs." Arthur states, worried.

"Hm...there is a big size difference...one of them is definitely Pal's, but who is the other' dog?" Arthur asks his family. The others just shrug as they start more investigating.

* * *

_**The Plan**_

Pal, Kate, and Amigo are now outside the building. Their part of the plan is to gather even more information. They are questioning various unfamiliar pets and are having a few troubles...

"Hello. My name is Pal and these are my friends, Kate and Amigo." Pal states in a friendly manner to a not-so-friendly pet.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well...we are just wondering. What do you know about the recent "alien" sighting?"

"Nothing that would please you wannabes."

"What?"

"Why would you want to know anyways? All the intelligent pets know that it's all a hoax created by some idiot."

"That may not be true though!"

"IT IS! Trust ya instincts...they never let ya down!" and with that, the other pet left.

"Well...that wasn't helpful." Kate states.

"We must keep moving!" Amigo states. The trio travel on, hoping to find someone more helpful than before.

* * *

_**Meanwhile, Nemo is helping out more panic-stricken pets.**_

"Is everybody here?" he asks. All the pets there become silent and stare at Nemo. They still have no idea who he is and why he is helping out this much.

"Good. Okay then...now, without any interruptions, I would like everbody to state their feelings about this event. One by one. Who would like to go first?"

"I would!" a little puppy states. She goes up to the front of the small crowd of pets.

"Well, I think that this alien is mean. He reminds me of your everyday bully...scaring everybody and not having second thoughts about it. Why does he appear and disappear all the time? What is the point of him being here?"

"How do you know it's a "he"?" the puppy is rudely interrupted by another pet.

"Hey! I said no interrup---" Nemo starts.

"Yeah! It could be a girl..." another pet states annoyingly.

"Does it even matter?" Nemo asks.

"No! I just felt like referring to this alien as a "he"! Now stop bother---" the puppy cannot finish.

"Oh! You just "felt like it" huh? Right..." a war between the pets starts to begin. Nemo, now very irritated about how horrible this session is going, searches the room where the session is taking place in. He finds a microphone...

"Mrrrroooooooooow!" he yells into the microphone, making all the feuding pets cringe and pay attention.

"Now...we are going to have a FRIENDLY meeting here! This is for you all to be counseled about this recent event...NOT point out insignificant things in other pet's statements. Understood?" Nemo yells. All the pets become silent.

"Good! Now we can finally continue on here!" Nemo states, motioning for the next pet to come up and state their feelings about this all.


	5. More Planning

A/N: Yay! FINALLY updating!

Also, who were the Read's neighbors? The _Vecinos_? I don't remember...but that's what I'll use:)

I'm sorry that this chapter is **really **short...I'm hoping to update very soon (since this is breaktime).

* * *

**Chapter Five**_**  
**_

_**At the house...**_

After several more minutes of investigating, Mr. Vecino walks by.

"Have any of you seen Amigo?" he asks.

"Nope, replies D.W.

"When did you last see him?" Mr. Read asks.

"This morning...what are those?" asks Mr. Vecino, pointing to the paw prints on the ground, "Hm...those look like Amigo's."

"Amigo's! Of course!" Arthur states happily. One small mystery solved...

* * *

_**The Plan**_

The next pet that they came across proved to be more friendly than the last, but not much more helpful.

"Hello. My name is Pal and these are my friends, Kate and Amigo." Pal states again, in the same friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you! How may I help you?" Pal was a bit taken aback by this pet's friendliness. The previous pet almost made him give up hope.

"What do you know about the recent "alien" sighting?" Pal asks hopefully. To his dismay, the other pet sighed.

"I've heard so much about that lately...It's so hard to decipher between the truth and untruth. In my opinion, I think it is all a hoax...but otherwise, I know nothing. Sorry." And with that, the more friendly pet left the trio in the same state as before.

"You know, I honestly don't think that this is helping much..." Kate said pessimistically.

"Me neither...but we should continue on..." Pal said, with an emotionless try at optimism.  
-----  
After many arguments between the pets, a bird flew down in front of the crowd, waiting for them to quiet down. Nemo gave a loud yowl, hoping to get everybody's attention. It worked.

"I was just wondering...why do all us pets keep arguing about the matter instead of actually going to the place where this "alien" lurks and investigating it for ourselves? There are way to many rumors and other ideas going around and if we do not get any solid facts soon, who knows what will happen next?" the bird states, followed by an eerie silence. His statement caught the pets in a dumbfounded state. Why HADN'T they thought about that before?


	6. Groups at the Park

Chapter Six

_**At the house...**_

After finding out both their dogs were missing-as well as the Read's baby-the Molinas and the Reads went out to search for them. They decided to split up, going in different directions. They figured their small family members couldn't get too far away from home, so they didn't bother taking their cars.

The Reads tried following the trail of pawsteps and tire tracks but soon they began to lose track of them.

Getting increasingly worried, Mr. Read offered to go back and get the car. The others agreed but still continued on, going from house to house to ask about the dogs and baby.

"Have you seen a couple dogs that look like this?" Mrs. Read asked a neighbor, pulling out a picture of Pal and Amigo.

The person shook her head. "I'm sorry I haven't. But I'll keep an eye out for them."

The same scenario happened over and over, with both the Molinas and the Reads. After Mr. Read had gotten the car, he and Arthur started driving along, looking out for any clue as to where their family members could be.

_**The Plan**_

Pal, Kate, and Amigo decided to head over to where Nemo was stationed to see if they could help him out. They couldn't get much information out of the pets they encountered nearby, so they figured they'd see what the cat was up to.

Nemo was organizing the pets into groups, along with newly arrived bird, to search the park at all hours. He decided at least three pets per group would be sufficient in case the strange creature tried attacking them.

As the groups started dispersing, Pal, Kate, and Amigo approached Nemo.

"Nemo, what's going on here?" Pal asked.

"We've decided to split up into groups and station ourselves around the park both during the day and night," Nemo replied, "I've sent out three pets per group so that if the creature attacks they can defend themselves."

"That sounds like a good idea," Kate said, "can we join?"

"Sure, you can go over there," Nemo gestured towards a nearby clump of bushes with his tail, "you can stay until the sun sets or through the night. Whichever you prefer."

As the three started heading away, the bird accompanying Nemo called out to them, saying "be sure to tell us if you find something! Or at least give a warning call."

The two dogs and baby settled themselves down in the bushes. It was late afternoon and they weren't sure when the creature would emerge. All three of them were getting a bit hungry, but decided against leaving their post.

"I'm sure we can survive without food for a little while longer," Pal said, "this mission is too important to pass up."

The three of them waited there past nightfall, taking turns falling asleep.

In the middle of the night, Pal was alert while the others were resting. He tried stifling a yawn as he looked around.

A rustling through the bushes nearby caused Pal to rise. Alert, he looked straight over where the sound came from. His eyes widened.

Through a gap in the bush, there was a pair of reflective green eyes glaring at him. A low growl emitted from the creature's throat.

Pal panicked. What was he going to do?


	7. The Capture

A/N: Sorry this is so ridiculously short, but I honestly have no idea where I'm going with this xD

* * *

Chapter 7

_At the house…_

A couple hours had passed and they still couldn't find their family members.

The Reads went to report their missing child, figuring that if she wasn't nearby she must have been kidnapped.

"I was sure we hadn't left the doors unlocked or anything," Mr. Read commented, "and it didn't look like there was any forced entry into our house. What could have happened?"

After leaving their information with the police, they headed back to their house, going around the neighborhood once more, determined to find their pet and baby. Elwood City wasn't exactly known as a very dangerous place, but the families didn't want to take their chances with that.

The Reads and Molinas met up later, both families sharing their bad news.

"I'm sure they'll show up eventually," Mrs. Molina said, "I think we should get some rest."

But none of them could sleep easily that night. They wanted to keep searching, but it was difficult in the dark and, besides the paw prints and wagon piece they had found earlier, they had no good leads.

They rested uneasy that night, having no idea what was happening in a park just a few blocks away.

_The Park_

"You're coming with me."

Pal wanted to call out a warning, wanted to run away, but he couldn't. The strange creature had tackled him to the ground, quickly grabbing the poor dog by the throat. A pungent scent overwhelmed Pal as he was dragged through the bushes.

_Am I going to disappear like the other pets?_

Kate and Amigo were sound asleep, oblivious to the plights of their friend. Pal closed his eyes, trying to ignore the pain searing through his body as he was dragged closer and closer to his next destination.


End file.
